Nobutada Oda
Nobutada Oda is Nobunaga's eldest son and successor. Role in Games In Samurai Warriors 2, Nobutada is often featured during Honnōji. Surrounded at Nijo Castle, the player will be given a mission to either rescue him or kill him depending on which side of the conflict they serve. The social game Hyakuman-nin no Sengoku Musou features Nobutada as a gentle and compassionate young man who is moved by the people's griefs. He has an inferiority complex when other people compare him to his father, often struggling to decide whether he should inherit Nobunaga's ruthlessness or not. An event titled Nobutada's Ambition details a "what-if" scenario regarding his life and exploits. In spite of his wife's ties to the Takeda, he leads the Takeda Hunt to exterminate the clan. Although his father wanted him to slaughter everyone present, Nobutada makes efforts to rescue his wife from the carnage. His father later entrusts him to deal the final blow to Hisahide Matsunaga. The young man feels he is the helping to create a new age until the elderly gentleman remarks that he is the same as his father; their encounter leaves the young man distraught. When Nobutada receives news that his father had perished at Honnōji, he desires to live and breaks through the Akechi army at Nijo Castle. He survives with a handful of faithful Oda retainers and leads the counteroffensive against Mitsuhide at Yamazaki. When Mitsuhide falls to his blade, Nobutada gains the confidence step out of his father's shadow. His vision is to create a peaceful world using fairer methods and mediations than his father. He convinces Hideyoshi that he is still the rightful Oda heir and keeps the Oda clan united under his rule. With Hideyoshi's support Nobutada gradually moves westward to convince Motonari and Yoshihiro to lay down their arms for the sake of peace. After he proves his convictions to Ieyasu at Komaki-Nagakute, Nobutada is recognized as the daimyo who unified the land. He tells his aunt he wishes to stabilize the era of harmony for generations. The event's Gaiden scenario has Nobutada face his father in a fight for dominance. Nobutada is seen in the Samurai army during the Warriors Orochi series. If Nobunaga is in the player's party, Nobutada will substitute as leader. Nobunyaga no Yabou highlights his kitty counterpart during the Dokii! Himedarake no Neko Senki scenario. He is seen leading the annihilation of the remaining Mikeda. He does this in spite of his wife, Matsuhime-nyan, being one of Shingen's daughters. When Nobutanyah later fails to resist the Akechi army at Honnōji, he and his wife decide to die together. The Cat God gives the player the mission to fight the wedded couple for both mentions. Quotes *"I pledge my loyalty to you, Father... And to total domination!" :"...Is that so?" ::~~Nobutada and his father; Samurai Warriors 2: Empires *"Nobutada, you greatly resemble Brother when he was your age." :"Is that so? But I'm afraid that's all we have in common. I can't stomach ruling in the same way as Father." :"You are so kind and sweet. Try another path to reach Brother's goal. You don't need to become him; you can just be yourself. " :"Be myself... Thank you very much for your advice. First, I need to know my own path. And, maybe one day, I'll be able to surpass Father." ::~~Oichi and Nobutada; Hyakuman-nin no Sengoku Musou Historical Information Nobutada commanded armies under his father in battles against Matsunaga Hisahide and against the Takeda clan. In 1582, he fled to Azuchi Castle when Mitsuhide killed his father. He was surrounded and forced to commit suicide. Gallery Nobutada-100monninsengoku.jpg|100man-nin no Sengoku Musou visual Nobutada-100manninnobuambit.jpg|Special portrait in Hyakuman-nin no Nobunaga no Yabou Nobutada-100manninnobuambit-3year.jpg|Third year anniversary portrait Nobutada-nobunyagayabou.jpeg|Oda Nobutanyah in Samurai Cats Nobutada2-nobunyagayabou.jpeg|Last stand at Nijo Castle Nobutada-nobuden.jpg|Oda Nobunaga Den portrait TR5_Nobutada_Oda.png|Taiko Risshiden V portrait Category:Samurai Warriors Non-Playable Characters